Maria and Dougie 15 years later
by LineSofie
Summary: Continuation of Maria and Dougie series. Adrianna and Christopher Poynter has grown up. They re 18 and their lives are actually just about to start when they graduate from High School
1. 1 Pilot

_**Hey guys, this is as you can see from the title, the next part of Maria and Dougie. We start at the local High School the last day of school for Adrianna and Chris :p **_

**_Hope you like it :p Have a nice day :p_**

_**

* * *

Chapter 1: Last Day Of High School  
Chris´ POV:

* * *

**_

I sat in the cafeteria, in school eating my lunch. I had my girlfriend, Emma, leaning up against me. She had her tray of food in front of her, but she did not touch it, as she was trying to "watch for the calories". Like she wasn´t thin enough already, she had to starve herself. I had tried to tell her that it was stupid, but she didn´t listen. She was talking nails and make-up with her girlfriends and I was trying to ignore their conversation. The guys beside me were discussing methods to tackle the players of the opposite team in football. I was the captain of the football team so there was no need for me to learn all those methods since I already knew. I looked across the cafeteria and spotted Addie, my little sister. Addie hated when I called her "little sister" because I was only minutes older than her and she did not think that as enough to call me her big brother although I technically was. She also hated when our mother called her Anna, as a nickname, and in protest to that, she made all her friends call her Addie. Addie was a little shorter than me with blond dreadlocks. She didn´t want to be like any of the other girls at school and she did not worry about the thoughts that people had about her. Addie was also very smart, getting straight A´s in all subjects but she was getting tired of all the studying. She wanted to get out and do something in her life.  
She was talking to her friends who were mostly guys but there were also some girls in between. I didn´t have anything against her being friends with boys but I just wanted to watch out for her and not let her get hurt by any boys at all. She turned her head and smiled at me as she saw me looking at her. Emma had noticed that Addie smiled at me and suddenly hit me in the stomach with her elbow. "Who is that?" she asked and I could hear the disgust in her voice as she would spit out the words. I shook it off telling her that nothing was as she thought it was between Addie and me. You see, nobody at the school really knew that Addie was my sister because we had never introduced ourselves as siblings. It wasn´t like we were ashamed of it – in fact we were like best friends. We had always made everything together. We had played football in the garden and I had played Barbie with her when she was little, though I would rather play with my Spiderman. Addie had changed a lot since then. The most obvious change was when she was nine and she refused to be a witch for Halloween like all the other girls were. She would rather be Dracula like me.

I was pulled out of my trance by my best friend, Shane. He was sitting beside me and had been engaged in the conversation about football with the other guys, but obviously noticed my mental absence. Then I noticed that he´d asked me about something and the other guys were looking at me expectantly. "What?" I asked when I hadn´t heard the question and the guys kept starring at me. "Are you coming to Ryan´s party tonight?" Shane asked again and the guys still didn´t look away. It was like their choice whether or not they were coming depended on my choice. "Erm…sure," I told him and looked at the tray in front of me. I hadn´t eaten at all and I only had ten minutes left to eat it. I quickly grabbed the fat free hamburger that the school kitchen had made. They were very observant when it came to the food they served. They wanted to make it as healthy as possible even though we hated the food. Well, all us guys did, but the girls who wanted to be as thin as an actress whose pictures had been photo shopped to make them look thinner did not.

After two very long hours of boring classes I finally had the last day of school off, last day of high school.

**

* * *

Addie´s POV:

* * *

**

"Have you had a nice day?" I asked when my brother, Chris, and I had gotten off the bus. "Yeah, it was great," he told me and smiled at me as we started walking down the path through our garden to the house. "What about you?" he asked, just before we reached the front door. I bend down and picked up the mail from the doorstep. I noticed a white envelope with my name on it. I quickly shoved it beneath the others as Chris looked down at me. He couldn´t see who the letter was from. I knew he wouldn´t go tell mom or dad but he didn´t like the plan that much either. He didn´t have anything against my dream of going to a music school, it was rather that Juilliard which was the academy that I was dreaming to attend, was 3470 miles away from here. "It was great," I answered a little absent. I kept thinking about the letter that I had just seen and was nervous. As soon as Chris had unlocked the door, I flew up the stairs and locked the door to my room. I looked at the letter in my shaking hands. It was from the Juilliard School. I took a deep breath before I opened the letter.

_Dear Ms. Adrianna Kathrine Poynter_

_Thank you for your interest in the Julliard School. We look forward to getting to know you and helping you achieve your educational goals._

I stopped there. I was really surprised that Julliard was interested in me. I squealed silently and jumped up from my bed. I knew that only Dougie would be happy on my ways, but I couldn't help but smile at myself. Maria and Chris couldn't ruin my day. "Addie, Are you alright?" Chris asked. I took quickly the letter under my pillow. "'Course I am!" I said while immediately regret the way I said but the smile still didn't fade. I jumped up from the bed and walked over to the door. "So what's up?" I asked while opening the door. "Well, Ryan´s having a party – are you going?" he asked but I didn't get to answer before his phone rang. "2 sec. It's Emma." I rolled my eyes. She was such a bitch and Chris was using too much time on her. He walked out of the room and I threw myself back in the bed. Emma was the "hottest" girl at the school, well, the guys thought so. Her long brown hair which was totally flat and boring, was always hanging. She wasn't smart at school, Yeah I would bet that couldn't even spell to her own name. But still she was virgin. Not like I actually knew it, but I never heard Chris tell anyone about them having sex. I hated that every girl was looking up to a girl like her! If I had a saying in the matter who I thought Chris should be dating, it definitely wouldn´t be her. They didn´t even have anything in common, except their popularity at school. Chris loved football and parties like most other guys, but he was also smart getting great scores in all subjects – not straight A´s like me, but more decent. Emma on the other hand, was a spoiled, snobbish bitch who dominated her so called friends.

After a few minutes, our mother, Maria, stood in the door to my room and smiled at me. "Anna, we´re going to a barbeque with Tom and Gio, would you like to come?" she asked walking to me. Tom and Gio were friends of mom and dad. Dad had played in a band with Tom, Danny and Harry, when Chris and I were born. Tom and Gio had two daughters and a son. The oldest, Isabella, was one year older than Chris and me, we were very close. We had been playmates since we were little. The second oldest, a son, Jason, was one year younger than us, but he was still one of my best mates. The youngest, a girl, Christina, was 7 years old and a bit of a latecomer compared to us.  
"Sure mom, but when? Now?" I replied and hoped for a: no, tomorrow night. "Well, dad and I have talked about making it as a goodbye, you're-finish-with-your-second-year-party. So are you ready in 5-10 min, then we'll drive over there now,"  
I didn't hear the last thing she said before I was standing in my closet, having my I-seriously-don't-know-what-to-wear thought and decided to go to the bathroom to refresh my make-up. But I was obviously too late. Out there was Chris standing to set his hair right. I think he actually used to much time on the bathroom, more than I did, and I'm the girl! After 20 min I was ready for a party at Tom's and a party which we were hoping for Danny to drive us to.

It was mom and dad´s wedding day today. They were still as much in love as a newlywed couple at 25. Looking at them as their love grew with the years, I felt inspired. My parents never actually told me their story, there was one thing I knew though, my mom had left dad because she had done some cruel things to him. Chris and I were only months old at that time. That was probably why I was such a daddy´s little girl, because he had raised us alone for the first three years of our life's. My dad forgave her for what she did back then, and I really adore and respect him for that. They were so right for each other.

As we arrived at Tom and Gio´s place, it was little Christina who opened. She was short with long brown hair – from her mother, Gio – which hung curling down her shoulders. She smiled at us and her brown eyes shined brightly. "Come in," she said and opened the door wider. "Thank you, darling," mom said and hugged Christina. Our little sister, Caden, at the same age as Christina ran to her and tagged her. Christina chased her through the house. Gio came to us then. "Hey, Guys," she said and smiled brightly. "Is Bella in?" I asked longing to see her again. It had been almost a month or so since I had seen her last. There had been so many things with Exams and stuff. Gio turned to me. "She´s by the pool," she told me and pointed in the direction of the garden. I ran through the house and outside on the terrace. I could see Bella now, lying in a pool chair, tanning. I silently sneaked up behind her to surprise her but Chris ruined it. As soon as he came out, he just had to start talking loudly to Jason, which made Bella look up and notice me. "Hey Addie," she said and smiled at me. "Hey, it´s good to see you," I told her and hugged her. "Yeah it´s good to see you too," she pulled back, still smiling. "So, how did the exams go?" she asked. "Good," I said not wanting to get into the subject. I hated exams. They just made you nervous for no reason. When I got out of high school, I wouldn´t even need those grades. I wanted to be a superstar. I wanted to get famous, and spend my life playing music on my beloved guitar. "What are you going to do in your summer?" I asked and smiled at her. "Well, my mom and dad have booked a week vacation in Italy," she told me. I wished it was me. "What about you?" she asked. I sighed. "Chris is going to summer camp as a leader for the football team and he asked me if I wanted to come. My mother, accidentally heard and said, that it would be a good idea. I had no choice then to join Chris on this crappy camp while I´d rather be in the pool," I told her and sighed again. "It´ll probably be fun," she said and smiled weakly at me. "Yeah fun, a week with little childish 13 year old teenagers who thinks of nothing else than Boys, fashion, make-up and boys again," I said annoyed. I could remember that age clearly but I had never been like that. I had never kissed a guy, had a boyfriend, or even hold hands with one.  
Bella smiled faintly. I then thought of the acceptance letter from Julliard and how badly I wanted her to know. "Bella? When I tell you this, you have to promise me, you won't scream or tell anyone," I said and looked at her. She smiled at the thought of gossip. "I promise. Now, what is it?" she asked curious. "I got a letter today…" I started wanting to straighten the pain of curiousness. "…and it was from Julliard," I continued, this time in a whisper. "Julliard?" Bella said raising her voice. My hands flew to her mouth, covering it. "Schhh," I said and she nodded, realizing her mistake. "What did they say?" she whispered. "They accepted me," I said and had my hands ready again to cover her mouth. I didn´t need it though. Bella was speechless. She looked at me with her mouth hanging open. "Julliard…accepted…you?" she spoke slowly through all syllables. I nodded smiling brightly. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone," I told her looking at her serious. She nodded.

When we had eaten our dinner, it was time for Chris and me to ask Danny if he could drive us to the party. We had dragged him inside the house and into the living room. He looked confused. "We have a question," Chris said sounding like a gangster. "Okay?" Danny was even more confused and I had a hard time keeping myself from laughing at him. "There is this little party at one of my friend´s place, and we were wondering if you could drive us there?" Chris continued and looked at me. Danny also turned to me. "Aren´t you a little too young for that?" he asked and looked at Chris then. "Come on, we´re 18!" I exclaimed. Danny was the last person who I thought would care so much about our age before driving us to a party and that was why we had chosen to ask him. "Come on, it´s just a small party," Chris continued.

We eventually got Danny persuaded into driving us to the party. We hadn´t really told our parents where we were going and Danny hadn´t told them, as he thought they already knew. "A small party, huh?" Danny looked at us with raised eyebrows when he saw that we had underestimated the party a little. How else were we going to get him to drive us? Chris and I looked at each other and both flashed a smile at him before running out of the car.


	2. 2 Party Going Overboard

_**Hey Guys, sorry that this chapter didn´t come out this friday, I simply forgot and suddenly couldn´t remember whether I had done it or not :p I´ve just been practicing my English exam for tomorrow, hope you understand :) Again, I´m sorry :p

* * *

Chapter 2: Party Going Overboard**_  
_**Chris´ POV:

* * *

**_

At the party I had more fun that I had, had for a long time. We were all drinking and dancing and a lot got drunk and started making out with random people. Emma was pretty wasted but I only got a few beers – not enough to make me lose my mind. We were dancing close on the dance floor – or just in the middle of the living room where the furniture's had been pushed aside. Emma leaned in and we started making out. I pushed her up against a wall gently.

A few hours later, we were a few sitting on the couch laughing about random things – only few of us had a chance of remembering what happened in the morning. I then thought of Addie. I hadn´t seen her since we had arrived here and I didn´t mean to worry but she was my little sister. I looked around and couldn´t see her. I excused myself and stood up. I didn´t want to be overprotective but Addie was a kind of wild child. I spotted her then, on the balcony standing with one of the guys from the football team. When I walked closer I noticed that they were making out. I knew that she had to be drunk; Addie had her own meaning about boys and sex. She was determined that she would stay virgin till marriage. She was really clever to make the decision that I wasn´t able to make. I felt anger building up in my body. Jack was one of my good friends and we had hung out a lot through the years we had known each other, but when he was taking advantage of my little sister when she was drunk, I couldn´t hold myself back. "Get your hands off of her!" I yelled. The make out session stopped and Jack turned around looking at me. Like all the others, he didn´t know that she was my sister so his answer wasn´t unexpected. "Back off, Chris, this is none of your damn business!" Jack spat back at me. He was obviously also drunk. He turned around to face Addie again, but she wasn´t there. I hadn´t seen her leave. I pushed Jack aside and ran after her.

I found her by the swings outside the house. She was crying. I carefully put my hand on her shoulder. She shook it off but didn´t run off like I thought she would. "Addie, I..." I said softly. "Thanks," she whispered. The words were unexpected to me. "What?" I asked but I didn´t get an answer before Addie was lying on the ground throwing up. "Addie!" I called and sat down beside her. She looked up at me, weakness obvious in her eyes. "Can you please take me home?" she whispered. I nodded and got my cell phone out.

"Hello?" it was Marian who picked up the phone. "Is Danny there?" I asked. Marian gasped. She must´ve heard the fear in my voice. I was afraid to see mom and dad´s reaction when they saw Addie. I looked down at Addie while waiting for Danny to get to the phone. Addie was still lying on the ground. She was sighing and whimpering all the time. She had never been so drunk before and I think that she regrets getting so many drinks now. "Hello?" Danny asked. He sounded confused and worried. Marian wasn´t good at hiding her feelings, even if she was trying so Danny had gotten worried just by looking at Marian´s expression. "Chris what is going on?" He asked when I fell silent not knowing how to tell him that Addie was too drunk to stand on her feet. "Can you pick us up?" I asked not answering his question. "I´ll be there soon," he said and hung up. I sighed and sat back down beside Addie again. There was no one of the others that had noticed what was happening. They were all too drunk. "Addie, talk to me?" I said when she´d fallen too silent. She only moaned in respond. The nausea must have been too much.

Not many minutes later, Danny pulled up in his sports car and ran to us. "Addie!" he called when he saw her motionless body on the ground. He picked her up and she groaned in respond. "I´ll drive you two home," he said as he had placed Addie on the back seats.

The drive home was silent. I knew that Danny was disappointed in us. "Is mom and dad there?" I asked, not wanting to face them right away. I was the big brother, I was supposed to take care of Addie and not let her get drunk. "No, not yet," Danny answered not taking his eyes off the road.

As he stopped the car outside the house, he carried Addie to the front door where I unlocked the door. He carried her upstairs and put her down on the bed. Addie groaned again and snuggled her teddy close. I smiled to myself at the sight. Danny shook her head at me before walking out of the room. "Are you mad at me?" I asked and he stopped just before reaching for the door handle. "No, I´m disappointed," he said and walked out of the door. I sighed and walked back into Addie´s room. I sat on her bed and ran my hands through her hair. She was already sleeping tight.

A few hours later, mom and dad got home. They called out for us and I walked downstairs to greet them. "Hey mom, hey dad," I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. "Where´s Anna?" mom asked looking at me. "She´s upstairs sleeping," I told them and hoped that they wouldn´t get suspicious. "Good, you should get to bed too, boy," Dad said. "Okay dad," I answered and walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I shouldn´t bother mom and dad now when I probably would get huge trouble in the morning when they found out about Addie.


	3. 3 Summer Camp

_**Hey guys, sorry for not uploading this monday - I´ve been busy preparing for my exams :p anyways you´ll just get 2 chapters today then :p hope you like :p **_

_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Summer Camp  
Addie´s POV:

* * *

**_

When I woke up the morning after the party, I had a huge headache and didn´t even remember anything from the night before. Chris told me that I had made out with one of the guys from his football team, but he wouldn´t tell me who it was. I didn´t care much anyway, I was just really grateful that Chris had saved me from doing something I would have regretted for the rest of my life. I was surprised that mom and dad didn´t find out about the party. Danny had told them that he had driven us home early from the BBQ because I was feeling sick, so they didn´t even get suspicious when I walked around like a zombie the whole day.

Chris had also covered for me. I was really grateful to them. I think my head would explode if mom yelled at me. It was enough that Caden was running around hyper all day. Caden was our 8 year old little sister and the reason that I spend most of the day in my room with my pillow over my head.

Anyways, the day soon arrived where we had to take off for the summer camp. Mom and dad drove us all the way to camp. When dad had stopped the car we were soon greeted by an older man with grey hair and a warm smile. He was wearing what looked like an older scout uniform with a lot of orders on it. "Hello, my name´s Robert Johnson, I´m the camp head leader," he told us and held out his hand. Chris smiled at him and shook his hand. "I´m Christopher Poynter and this is Adrianna," he introduced and looked at me. "Oh, you must be two of the new leaders," he said and looked at me. "Well, Ms Poynter, you can go to Mary over there and she will show you where you will be staying and other details," he told me and motioned toward a young woman, older than me, with long brown hair and glasses. She looked nervous. "Thank you," I said but stayed where I was. Mr Johnson now turned to Chris. "And, you Mr Poynter, you can go to Michael over there," he told him. The guy that he pointed out to be Michael was a handsome guy at our age. He had no shirt on and was playing with a football. He looked up at us and smiled a beautiful smile. Mr Johnson smiled at us one more time before he walked away with his arms crossed behind his back. I looked at Chris briefly and then at mom and dad in the car. They slowly got out and walked to us. "Can you have a nice week?" mom asked and hugged me. "Yeah," I whispered and smiled at her. "I love you," she told me and kissed my forehead. "Love you too, mom," I told her and pulled back. She walked to Chris then. "Daddy!" I said and ran into his arms. He laughed and pulled back from the hug after a while. "Have fun, princess," he told me and kissed my forehead. "I will, and you have fun too," I told him and smiled brightly. He patted the top of my head and turned to Chris. "You take care of my precious little girl here," he told him. I knew part of him was joking, but I also knew that he cared very much that Chris was the oldest and that he was supposed to take care of his younger sister – even if that sister was only two minutes younger. "I will," Chris answered. Dad smiled at him then and pulled him in for a hug. "You have fun too, boy," he said and looked at Chris when he pulled back. "I will, dad," he answered and looked at me. He then bend down and grabbed his bags and started walking to the guy named Michael. "Bye," I told mom and dad before I grabbed my own bags and walked over to the nervous looking, Mary.

"Hi I´m Adrianna, but you can call me Addie," I told her as I came over to her. She smiled nervously. "Hello, I´m Mary Reynolds," she said and looked up at me. She was actually beautiful and it seemed like she didn´t see that herself. She had shining chocolate brown eyes and a sweet wry smile. "Nice to meet you Mary," I told her and smiled at her.

"Let me show you where your room is," she told me without stuttering when she finally was warming up to me. I nodded and followed her. "There are a few rules here," she started when we were walking through a little wood that separated the camp where the kids were staying when they arrived tomorrow, and the buildings where we – the leaders – were staying. "There has to be silence at 11 p.m. every night," she continued. I could see the edge where the trees stopped and the sun shined through. I was looking forward to going into the sun again as it was actually quite cool in the shadows of the trees that was standing so close that there was no chance for the sun to break through. I nodded for Mary to continue. "The males and the females sleep separated and it is not permitted for a male to be in the female building, and the other way around," she spoke in a serious tone. "If Mr. Johnson finds that one of the rules has been broken, the responsible will be sent home," she warned. I was starting to get afraid to even do anything here. We walked out of the shadows of the trees and into the warm sun. A small breeze hit and the scent of sea hit my nose. The camp was placed just by the beach. Well, the waves hit sharp rocks on this side of the woods and it was smooth beach sand on the other side of the woods where the kids were to stay. That was part why they had chosen to distribute the different things on the camp the way they did. I looked at Mary. Her hair was blowing in the wind, while the wind didn´t have much power to make my dreadlocks blow away. To the left of me were two large yellow buildings, which I assumed to be the leader buildings. We started walking again, up the small hill and into the first building. When we walked through the door, there was a small common room. The room had white walls and small paintings hanging on the walls. There was a small TV and two couches. There was no one but us in the room. Mary walked to a door that I hadn´t noticed before and opened it, waiting for me. I smiled at her before walking through the door. Through the door was a corridor. There were three doors down the corridor. Mary walked by me and stopped by the second door. She looked at me and smiled. "This is your room," she told me and opened the door. As I was standing in the door, another girl looked up. She was sitting on one of the three beds unpacking her stuff. "Hey, I´m Adrianna, but you can call me Addie," I told her and walked over to her. "Nice to meet you, Addie, I´m Julie," she smiled. Julie had short red hair and freckles. "Nice to meet you too, Julie," I told her and smiled. I found myself having the thought that this camp would actually be great.

When I had finished unpacking, I walked out of the building trying to find Chris. I wanted to tell him thanks, thanks for bringing me with him here. Stepping out of the house the warmth of the sun hit me again. I smiled and looked around. There was no one out here right now, everyone was inside unpacking. I sighed and walked to the rocks by the sea. The sound of the waves softly hitting the rocks beneath me and the smell of the fresh water hit me. I smiled to myself. This weather was one I had waited long for. I sat down on the rocks that I had expected to be cold but wasn´t. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I allowed myself to lie down on the rocks and look up to the sky. I closed my eyes and relaxed. "It´s beautiful, isn´t it?" a voice asked. I opened my eyes quickly to see who the voice that I could not recognize, belonged to. It was the guy who Mr. Johnson had sent Chris to, the guy that I had found myself a little attracted to. He smiled a charming smile at me. I sat up and looked at him. "You´re Michael, right?" I asked remembering his name. He nodded. "And you´re...?" he asked still smiling. "Addie..." I whispered getting lost in his beautiful green eyes. "Addie, that´s an unusual name," he said. "Oh, it´s only a nickname, I´m Adrianna," I said getting out of my little trance. He laughed at me then. His laugh made me get goose bumps down my spine. Suddenly a voice behind us called out for Michael. "Mike, are you coming?" Chris called. I looked at Michael beside me who were getting up. "What´s up?" I asked a little confused. "The guys are playing football, want to come?" he asked smiling at me. He held out his hand for me. "Sure," I grabbed his hand smiling at him. Without thinking, we kept our hands together all the way through the woods to the football field.

* * *

_**REVIEW PLEASE :p**_


	4. 4 Bad Start

_**Hey guys, as promised - todays second chapter :p hope you like :p

* * *

Chapter 4: Bad Start  
Addie´s POV:

* * *

**_

When we arrived at the football field, Michael quickly let go of my hand and ran to the other guys. I followed Michael with my eyes. Suddenly I spotted Chris behind him looking at me. He turned around and joined the game that had just started, before I was able to tell what his reaction seeing Michael and I holding hands was. I shook my head and sat on the grass beside a few other people. Right beside was another girl, she had long and curly black hair and was petite. She looked up at me and smiled. "Hi, I´m Ashley, and you are?" she asked. Her American accent was clear. "Addie," I told her. "As a nickname for what?" she asked when I had forgotten to say my full name again. "Adrianna," I told her and smiled.

I was complete distracted from our little conversation as the guys removed their shirts while playing. My eyes were stuck on Michael and his very muscular chest. I felt a stab in my side and was taken back to reality. "Addie?" Ashley asked and waved her hand in front of my eyes. "Oh, yeah, Uhm..." I was so confused. What had she asked me? "You didn´t hear me, did you?" she asked and laughed. "No, sorry," I answered and laughed too. "I asked, what you thought of that guy named Christopher. We were just talking about the guys," she said and all the other girls beside her looked at me smiling. "Erm...I don´t know," I said finding it hard to believe that they found my brother hot. "Well, who else were you starring at?" Ashley asked and smirked. "Erm...nobody," I told her lying. "Aww, come on," she said. "Well, Michael," I said and blushed. "Michael? Is that the hot guy keeping goal?" she asked and we both looked at the field. So she was teasing me. I turned to her and looked at her with a glance that said: "yeah right." The guy keeping goal was a chubby brown haired guy who was sweating all over. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "He´s decent," she said underestimating him completely. "Decent, yeah right," I told her and looked to the field where Michael was looking at us. As he saw me looking back at him he smiled and waved. I waved back and he noticed just before he caught the ball and dribbled it a few times on his knee before shooting it directly into the goal. Impressive I thought to myself. "What was that?" Ashley beside me asked stabbing my sides again with her elbows. "You really have got to stop that, you´ll give me bruises some day," I told her with a smile. She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, don´t change the subject," she continued and stabbed me once again with her elbow. "He waved and I waved back?" I acted innocent. She whined and shook her head. "You guys are so into each other, it´s so obvious," she said. I felt a lump in my throat. "Ashley, we only just met," I objected and shook my head. "Aha, the first sign," she said being too excited for her own well being. "What sign?" I asked confused. "Wait and see, I´m not as blind as you are and I know there´s something there," she told me and smirked.

That night, we – all the girls and I – gathered in Julie´s and my room where we were drinking hot chocolate and eating cookies while sharing fun stories of our lives. We had so much fun that we did not look at the clock. It must´ve been past midnight when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Some of the girls jumped up a little afraid – there were no more girls that weren´t here. The door creaked open very slowly and none of us moved. Mr. Johnson stood in the door wearing some kind of pyjamas, looked at us with a mad expression. "Who is responsible of this?" he asked, his eyes moving from one girl to the other not missing one. I felt a lump in my throat. "Erm...I am, sir," I whispered and raised my hand. I wasn´t afraid of Mr. Johnson, but I didn´t want to go home now that I finally had made some friends. "Ms. Poynter, follow me," he said and looked at me sternly. The girls whispered behind me, though I could not hear what they were whispering. He led me to the corridor where he closed the door tight after us. "Do you not know the rules around here, Ms Poynter?" he asked. "Yes, sir," I told him and felt stupid to be caught the very first night here. "Then you should know that there has to be silence at camp at 11 p.m. and everyone has to be in their beds," he said and I nodded when a lump in my throat kept me from being able to talk. "I can´t hear you?" he said and I sighed. I swallowed the lump. "Yes, sir," I said again and he nodded. "Let this be you a warning, if I hear of any trouble from you, Ms Poynter, I will make sure that you will be on your way home at first possible way," he warned and looked at me sternly. "Is that clear?" he asked and almost spat me in the face. "Yes, sir," I said and leaned away from him. He walked away mad then. I had never thought that he would get so mad about this. Nothing had really happened, but apparently we had made so much noise that Mr Johnson – who slept in the little cabin that was called the "guard house", which was on the other side of wood – had heard us.

I grabbed the door handle and walked in the room again. Even though, I wasn´t scared of Mr Johnson, there was no way I was going home now, and therefore I followed his words. We all went to bed quickly – the other girls were too scared to stay up anymore anyway.

* * *

**_REVIEW PLEASE :p _**


	5. 5 Bright and Early

Hey guys, here´s the next chapter :p Yay summerbreak from school today! :p ended my last exam with a C :p I had never thought that I was that good at Science :o

Anyways hope you like this chapter :p

* * *

Chapter 5: Bright and Early  
Addie´s POV:

* * *

I was extremely tired when I was awoken the next morning at 8 am by some guy blowing in a trumpet. I have always been very groggy in the morning and that morning was no excuse. "Addie, come on," Julie was shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and saw that she was already dressed. "Nooo," i mumbled and buried my head in the pillow. "Yes, now!" Julie told me before she stole my blanket. "Nooo," I mumbled again and kept my head buried in the pillow. "Adrianna, you´ll get into trouble," she said using the my full name. "Fine," i sighed and gave up. "Good," she laughed as she left the room.

* * *

Chris´ POV:

* * *

Almost all of us were gathered in the dining room of the camp for the first meeting. "Where´s Addie?" Mike asked me looking around, "i don´t know," I answered when I realized that she was missing too.

When she walked in a few minutes later, she looked like a zombie. I sighed and walked to her. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," I joked. As an answer I received a killer glance from her. I laughed. She hit my shoulder very weakly and walked by me. She sat down on a chair and I sat myself down beside her.

"As you all know, all the kids are coming today, and we need to distribute tasks," Mr Johnson spoke silencing all the small talk in the room. I suddenly got very distracted when I looked down the table. The girl who caught my eye was very beautiful. She had short red hair and freckles on her pretty face.

"Mr Poynter?" Mr Johnson asked and all eyes were on me. Getting back to reality I realized that my phone was ringing. "Oh sorry," I said and grabbed my phone from my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It told me that it was Emma who called. I sighed and pressed "decline".

It was not more than a minute later that my phone rang again. "Mr Poynter?" Mr Johnson asked again. He sounded irritated. "Sorry, sir," I said and pressed "decline" again. It was Emma again.

Mr Johnson kept getting more and more irritated at me when my phone rang the third and the fourth time. He sighed. "You might as well take it," he said when Emma called the fifth time. "Sorry," I said for the fifth time today. I pressed "receive call" and placed my phone to my ear. Emma´s voice immediately spoke. "Why don´t you answer your phone?" she asked. "I was-"I started but she didn´t let me speak. She kept on babbling on and on about something that I did not catch what was. "I´ll talk to you later," I told her, cutting her off in the middle of a sentence and hung up. To make sure that she did not call again, I turned off my phone.

Addie and I signed up for the job to stand in the parking lot, receiving the kids when they arrived. "What is up with you?" I asked when she looked a little spaced out. "I just had a bad start here," she said and sighed heavily before telling me about her night. I was just about to comfort her when the first bus arrived. I looked at Addie, she looked like she´d seen a ghost and I had to admit that I was afraid. A whole bus full of teenage girls who was completely incomprehensible to us guys.

I could see that Addie´s "bad start" grew worse when the teenage girls arrived. I was grateful that Addie had never been like those girls. She had never cared so much about make-up, though, she still wore it. She had never cared so much about guys, though she was still friends with a whole bunch of them. I thought about going over and ask her how she was doing, but there were always teenage girls holding me back or a football match with the boys that I needed to join.

* * *

Addie´s POV:

* * *

When all the kids had arrived they were distributed into groups, each group had a leader. The groups were either all girls or all boys. In my group, all the girls' didn´t hide their meanings about Chris. I was about to throw up under the first meeting when they kept talking about how oh so hot Chris was. It was killing me that other girls had those kinds of thoughts about my brother. I tried to change the subject several times when it was getting too much, but I was always cut off by a girl who suddenly had her meaning about Chris that she wanted to share even though those meanings were all the same when it came to those girls.


	6. 6 Jealousy

_**Hey guys, here´s the next chapter :p yay! **_

_**I have to admit that I would´ve forgotten it if Maria hadn´t reminded me, (thank you :p) **_

_**Anyways, hope you like the chapter :p have a nice day :p **_

_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Jealousy  
Chris´ POV:

* * *

**_

The guys and I had just played a football match and were walking back to the leader buildings. The sun was setting and there was quiet in the air as the kids were inside eating dinner. We walked through the woods. We all stopped when we saw Addie sitting on a terrace outside the girls´ building, playing her beloved guitar. I felt like throwing my fist into the faces of the guys who started discussing how cute and hot and mysterious my sister was! It became too much when started to talk about what they wanted to do to her. Michael was standing beside me. He had been quiet the whole time, and now that they started to say how they wanted to "take" her, he looked just as pained as I did. I knew that he saw her just as hot and cute like the others did, but he also respected her and that was the only reason I was letting him near her. The other guys had ruined their chances already.

We were all suddenly taken aback when Jesse, a guy who I didn´t talk too much with – neither did the others- walked to her from the opposite side and sat down beside Addie. She looked up and smiled at him as she introduced herself. They eventually started talking casually guitars, which he also played. Jesse was exactly Addie´s type of guy. They suddenly both burst out laughing. I smiled to myself at the sight. Then I looked to my side where all other than Michael were gone. He looked at Jesse with Jealousy in his eyes. He obviously misunderstood everything – I was starting to fear that he would give up his chances with her, but knowing Addie, Jesse meant little to her compared to Michael.

The next day we had a huge football match where all us leaders, were playing against the kids. It was fun. Of course the leaders won because we had, had more practise together than the kids had. Michael did the opposite of what I had thought he would. He walked to Addie and held out his hand for her helping her up from the grass where she had been sitting, watching the game. He started to tell her tricks about the game and teach her how to play – only she already knew all of that. She had learned something from her brother over the years. Addie quickly showed him that she already knew how the game worked. Michael was surprised but challenged her for a football match – Michael and a few kids vs. Addie and a few kids. I got a surprise too, when Addie´s team actually won the game which a had previously seen as an impossibility.

**

* * *

Michael´s POV:

* * *

**

I laid my arm around Addie´s shoulder. "Congrats, you won," I told her and smiled. She smiled back and wrapped her arm around my waist. "You sound surprised," she told me and probably wanted it to sound like she was hurt, but her smile kind of ruined it. "I have to admit that I am," I told her and held her tighter to my body. She laughed. "Hey!"I already loved spending time with Addie and really wanted us to be something more. I longed to kiss those lips that she bit nervously. I longed to lay my arms around her shoulder, knowing that she would be mine.

Addie excused herself that she had to use the bathroom and ran off leaving with a quick kiss on my cheek that made my legs turn to jelly under me. I was standing in my own thoughts when Ashley came over. Ashley was a beautiful brown haired girl who a lot of guys had a good eye on. My eyes though were on Addie and it was like she didn´t understand that as she linked arms with me and hung to my side. "You were so good, playing that game," she told me. I felt awkward. "Erm...thanks," I told her and faked a smile at her. "I was wondering-"she started and I was rude enough to cut her off. "Erm...I have to go," I told her, faking a smile once more before following the guys as they were starting the next football lesson with the kids.

After class, we walked back to the leaders buildings. As we walked through the woods and into the sun again on the other side, the first thing I spotted when I looked down to the rocks where I had first met Addie that she was with Jesse again. The feeling of jealousy boiled up in me again. I sighed. I couldn´t help but think to myself that I had no chance now. That he was better for her and therefore she had chosen him and only saw me as a friend. I was just the friend...ugh. I groaned at the thought. Why did Jesse, a nerd who nobody talked to because he was sucked into his books, have to take the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen, away from me?

I still had hope though, I hadn´t heard the words out of Addie´s perfect lips yet, that I should give up and let her live her own life. I hadn´t heard those words that would break my heart. There was one problem, though, I was too scared. I was an 18 year old guy! How could I be afraid to approach some girl? Except, this girl, was different. She was not just any girl. She did something to me that I could not understand.

**

* * *

Addie´s POV:

* * *

**

I was so confused. Why wouldn´t he talk to me? I knew that he had Ashley now, but couldn´t he still tell me to give up, face to face? Why did he have to suddenly change? I thought that he was different from all the other guys. There was still something about him that made me want him.

I took deep breath as I walked to him. Ashley noticed me first. She had changed too. She had become what I would call a Barbie. I thought she had been so nice to me at first but like a snap with the fingers – she changed to this. Ashley hung to his side and when I came closer she kissed his cheek. She first tried to kiss him on the lips but he pulled his face away from her.

I stopped a few meters away from him and looked him in the eyes. He looked surprised at first but got Ashley shaken off him and walked to me. He stopped just inches from my face. "Why?" I asked. I looked directly into his eyes. There was no hesitation in my voice, though I was extremely nervous for his answer. What was he going to answer? "Huh?" he said but still didn´t move his face even an inch. "Why do you have to be like all the others?" I asked. I cleared my throat. I would not let myself go soft. He blinked. "Why won´t you talk to me?" I corrected myself. "Why won´t I talk to you? Ha, get yourself a mirror and ask yourself," he spat at me. I was shocked. Was it just my imagining everything? Was it really me who had ignored him? No. "Yeah, give me the blame, won´t you? Go have fun with Ashley, she´d love to," I told him and turned on my heel. I felt his hand grab my shoulder. "I am giving you the blame? Oh come on, will you?" I was afraid now. I wasn´t afraid that he would hurt me physically, I was more afraid that he would hurt the heart that already beat only for him. I was confused that he couldn´t even see how fast my heart was beating every time he was near.

I couldn´t help the tear that rolled down my cheek. Michael saw it and let go of my arm. I ran from him. I hoped that he wouldn´t follow. I quickly got to the leader buildings and got in relieved that he couldn´t follow me here. The tears were streaming down my face and I sobbed as I ran to my room. Julie was already there and she looked up shocked when I opened the door. "What happened?" she asked as I threw myself down on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I didn´t know what to say. She didn´t even know that I had feelings for Michael, never mind strong feelings. I continued to sob uncontrollably. I felt a soft hand on my shoulder as Julie hugged me from behind. "Sch..." she said softly trying to comfort me. "It´ll be okay," she told me. If I didn´t count it as rude, I would have groaned. How could she promise something like that? She didn´t even know why I was crying. It had only taken a few days for Michael to fall in love with him and only a few days to make me heartbroken as never before, and in a few days, he would go away and be out of my life forever. I sobbed harder at that thought. I didn´t want to lose him.


	7. 7 Confrontation

**Sorry guys, this chapter came out two days later than it was supposed to, but this time a have a really good excuse. I was at this kind of camping with the boarding school as some kind of ending of the school year. Tomorrow is the day where we are going home :( I don´t want it to end.  
Anyways, just to tell you, the last chapter of our story will be out on wednesday and that will be the last of Maria and Dougie for you guys. We are working on something else though, but you´ll know more later on :p  
****Have a nice day, everyone :p Hope you like the chapter :p **

**REVIEW PLEASE :p It really makes my day every time there´s someone who tells me that what I´m doing is good :p **

**

* * *

Chapter 7: Confrontation  
Addie´s POV:

* * *

**

Michael and I never talked or even saw each other those last days of the camp. There was no reason we were both behaving stubbornly and blind. When the last day approached and the kids had gone home, we all gathered around the flagpole and said goodbye. We hugged our newly made friends and promised each other to hold that contact, but there was something missing. Michael had gone home already. He hadn´t even said goodbye but I had seen as that black car drove of the gravel road and out of sight as it reached the forest. I had cried silently to myself at the sight. I was never going to see him again, was I?

Chris was standing in front of me waving a hand at my face. "Addie?" he asked as I was getting back to my senses. I looked at him. "Have you packed everything?" he asked. I nodded. "Good, mom and dad´s here," he said and smiled. He walked by me and waved at them as he approached the car. I walked in the opposite direction to the leader buildings where my stuff still was.

When I approached the car, mom didn´t even look at me. I was confused. What had I done to her now? Wasn´t it enough that I had ruined every chance I had with Michael, now she had to be mad at me too? I sighed and stuffed my bags into the boot of the car and got in. Dad smiled at me and I faked a smile at him which I knew he could see right through.

The entire drive home, I looked out of the window thinking about Michael. What if I hadn´t talked to him two days ago? What if I hadn´t ruined everything the way I did, would it have been different? Did we still have a chance to become more than friends? I was really sceptical at that thought. I don´t think it would work out, I had no idea which school he was attending. It would have to be a long distance relationship.

Dad and Chris were talking about random things the whole drive home – I wasn´t listening at all. There was something bugging me. Why was mom so mad at me? I kept thinking like this the last part of the trip.

Even if I hurried to get inside with my bags and up to my room – I heard mom call from downstairs. "Anna, can I talk to you?" she asked. Her voice was even. I suddenly remembered something and lifted my pillow where I knew I had placed the letter from Juilliard before the camp. I found the space empty and I lifted my blanket that was covering the bed to find the space under it empty too. Shit.

I was nervous to death as I made my way downstairs. If mom had found that letter, there was nothing I could do. She would be so mad at me. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I was completely sure that she had found the letter. She was looking at me with just the same angry expression that I had already expected. She waved the letter in her hand. "What is this?" she asked and threw the letter on the floor right in front of me. I looked at it shortly then bend down to pick it up. "That´s my acceptance letter from Juilliard," I said though I knew that mom would be pissed when I said it so matter-of-factly and I did. If it was possible there would be smoke out of her ears. "Don´t..." she said but stopped herself. "How come have you not told us about this letter?" she continued looking less angry but still annoyed and disappointed I would guess. I didn´t know what to say. How could I tell her the right way? She had always been so focused on a good future for us and wanted us to get a good career. She was almost just like our grandfather, who I never met but heard about.

"Mom, it´s only because you´ve always told us to get a good career, and Addie only hid it because she was afraid of what you would do, how you would react," Chris stepped in. I was so grateful to him. "It´s her dream, mom," he continued. I smiled a slight smile at him but it faded as soon as I looked at mom again. "Christopher, don´t interrupt," she said and looked at me again. I knew she didn´t mean to be angry at us, I knew she didn´t mean to break my dream – if that was what she was doing. I could see in her eyes that it was hurting her to have to yell at us. I noticed Dad in the corner of the room for the first time. I knew he was split in two when it came to this subject. He knew that being a musician was my dream, but he also knew what it was like, how hard it was. He looked pained.

**

* * *

Dougie´s POV:

* * *

**

Maria sighed. "I don´t think you can make a living of it. It´s not like I don´t know how talented you are and how much you want this, because I do. It is just that financially it´s too unsafe if you don´t become famous of it. It will be hard, I promise you, just ask your father," Maria told Addie. Addie turned her head and looked at me. Even though, I would do everything to help my little girl achieve her dreams, I also wasn´t much for letting her go through the whole tough time where she would be unknown and have a hard time making money.

"What do you think, Dougie?" Maria turned to me now. I had no idea what I was going to say when I opened my mouth. I stood there for a moment while all the three were looking at me expectantly. "I know the consequences, mom, I know it will be hard. You don´t get accepted at Juilliard without having really good grades. They focus a lot that they won´t let you drop out or finish with no chance for a future," Addie cut in. I was thankful to her as I would probably have said something really stupid.

I looked at Maria then. She sighed once again. "Okay, let´s make a deal. If you don´t make it through, you will get an education like a doctor or a lawyer and you will watch your little sister for the rest of the summer break – and last you will call home every week and tell us how much fun you´ve had," Maria smiled a little in the end, but I knew she was very serious about this. Addie nodded and went to hug Maria. "Thank you, mom," she said and rested her head on Maria´s chest. Maria looked up and smiled at me. I walked to them and put my arm around Maria and kissed her cheek.

Maria had a hard time accepting that Addie was going to the US for a whole year. She had missed out on the first three years of her life already and missing out on another one now. Addie had promised us before she stepped on the plane, that she would come home whenever she had a break. My little girl was going to New York.


	8. 8 New York

_**Hey guys, here´s the chapter for today, though it´s the second chapter that I have uploaded today :p  
Hope you guys like it :p have a nice day :p **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE :p **_

_**

* * *

Chapter 8: New York**_  
_**Addie´s POV:

* * *

**_

I looked out of the small window of the plane with tired eyes and saw that we finally reached the US. It was amazingly beautiful outside when you looked to the ground where you could begin to see small cars driving around as the plane lowered. I had a hard time preventing myself from humming the tunes when my favourite song – Fences by Paramore – played in my iPod. My mom had told me when I first started hearing their songs that the lead singer of Paramore was her cousin. I had to be the luckiest Paramore fan ever – I was related to her and I was going to stay with her in the time where I was attending Juilliard. The plane slowly landed and I felt the excitement grow bigger and bigger – it almost hurt in the pit of my stomach.

The plane landed and I walked to get my luggage. I stood there by the doors biting my lower lip nervously as I looked around for Line Sofie. I spotted her then coming through the great door to the airport. She walked over to me and smiled. "Sorry, I´m late, I´m so proud of you that you got in!" she exclaimed and hugged me. I hadn´t actually seen her in years. "Thank you," I told her and smiled. I was quite shy right now though it wasn´t something I usually was. "Let´s get you home, you must be exhausted," she told me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading me through the airport and into her car outside. I was surprised at the little car. You would have thought since she had made so much money in her career that she had a greater car, but that was the way she was. She wanted to be different and that was the way I wanted to be too. She was my idol.

She got into the front seat and drove to her apartment in which I had never been. I was amazed at the great apartment. When you first got through the door, you stepped into the living room. There was a fireplace with a lot of weird things hanging around. On the wall opposite of the big flat screen TV, Paramore´s gold and platinum records were hanging framed with the design of "The Final Riot" cover. "Let me show you around, this is the living room, obviously the coolest place in my house," she said with a huge grin. I laughed. "This is one of my favourite things in my house," she pointed at the huge Johnny Cash painting on the wall. "Wow," I said and laughed again. She walked over to the bright red couch by the opposite wall. "I got this couch because we have red couch on the cover of our CD," she explained and I pictured the CD that I had bought years ago. I loved that CD. On the wall above the couch, she and a friend had put up five pieces of black card board on which there was written with a white marker: "Behind him, across vast distances of space and time, from the place he had left, he thought he heard music too..." and in the lower right corner of the last black card board, there was written a little continuation of the text: "...but perhaps it was only an echo". Hayley smiled at me. "It´s the last lines from the book: "The Giver"." She told me. I didn´t know that book but smiled anyway. "It´s a 6 dollar art piece," she laughed. I laughed too. I looked at the fireplace again and noticed the little black handwritten letters on the white surface. "Love is a burning thing" it said. "Appropriate over the fireplace, huh?" she said with a grin. "It´s Johnny Cash," she continued.

She then let me down the hall and into her room. It was quite small but she still managed to get bed and a piano in there. She walked into her small walk-in closet. It was very small with racks and racks of cloths. "There´s an explanation for this mess she said and smiled. "When we went on tour I didn´t know how much to pack and when you don´t wash cloths – at least, I don´t – you have to go out and buy some new cloths and then you end up bringing more cloths home than you brought with you," she smiled. I laughed. She walked by me and out of the closet and looked at the unmade bed. "I didn´t make it for you, I never make my bed," she smiled. She walked over to the chest of drawers beside her bed. "An old teacup, oh, this guy...rules, see, he´s got a guitar instead of a gun," she showed me the little toy soldier. She showed me the other little things that she had placed on the chest of drawers, a blue teddy bear, a weird mask, an old lamp and an old Spiderman cartoon.

She then sat down by the piano and played a few tunes. "This was my grandfather´s piano, I got it...erm," she stopped and sighed as she played a few more tunes. "Well, actually it´s a long story, because he used to play it for me all the time when I was a kid, and I didn´t want him to give it to me, because I wanted him to have and keep playing it, but..." she stopped again and played a few tunes again. "...he wanted me to have it, so I took it and out in this tiny room," she told me and looked around in the room.

She then let me back to the living room. She stopped in front of her dining table which was a simple light brown tree surface with metal legs and two chairs matching. "I was looking for something special but all found was sort of messed up so I ended up spending my money this way," she said and stepped away from the table which had a bouquet of flowers placed in the middle and other stuff placed on it. Then she walked into the kitchen. I looked around. On top of the top cupboards there were thirteen bird houses. She pointed at one that was painted with black and white horizontal stripes. "I painted that one, it´s got lyrics from "Birdhouse in your soul" by "They might be giants," she told me and smiled. She had always been really creative, no doubts about that. She then grabbed a box from the kitchen table. "I got sick, and someone gave me this," she told me and showed me the box. "It´s hundred-and-one cookie cutter set," she told me and grinned.

She opened the refrigerator and looked inside it. She got out a bottle of champagne. "I don´t drink," she started, "because it´s not really good for your voice and throat because it can be really drying, so erm...so I keep this to make myself look like I drink," she said and placed the champagne bottle back in the refrigerator. "Well, this is my house, Well, it´s an apartment but it´s a home for me," she said and twirled around once. I laughed. "Well, it´s nice," I told her and smiled. "Let me show you to your room," she told me and placed a hand around my back and grabbed the last of my bags from the floor. "This used to be Julia´s, you know?" she said and sighed. I felt bad immediately remembering little Julia. Julia was Line Sofie´s and Taylor´s daughter who had been born with a bad heart and died of it only 4 years old. She was the cutest little girl with short curly brown hair and she loved to run around and laugh. She was always being teased by the guys from the band. It had been Julia´s death that tore Line Sofie´s heart into a million pieces and made the band break apart.

The room was almost identical to Line Sofie´s room, well, except from the piano but there were still a lot of small weird things in there like a whole collection of small Barbie dolls and old cartoons. I smiled to myself as I flopped down on the bed which I got surprised how soft it was. Line Sofie laughed. "Get some sleep," she told me and smiled. "Tomorrow will be a long day," she continued. "Tomorrow? But there´s a week till we start?" I was confused. "You don´t expect me to not show around, come on, this is New York!" she laughed and twirled around before leaving the room closing the door after her. I laughed to myself and changed into my shorts and T-shirt which I normally slept in. I crawled back into bed and snuggled in.


	9. 9 Juilliard

_**Hey guys, I forgot to upload this yesterday, I´m sorry, anyways enjoy :p have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 9: Julliard  
Addie´s POV:

* * *

**_

The first week here in New York had been amazing. Line Sofie was a great roommate. She had told me stories from her time in Paramore though it was many years since they broke up. She told me about the guys; Taylor York, – Guitar player, whom she´d dated and gotten a daughter with – Josh Farro, - Guitar player, whom she had dated for 3 years – Zack Farro – Drummer and Josh´s brother – and Jeremy Davis – Bass player. Line Sofie had showed me a lot of New York already – mostly the shopping malls – and promised me that I would see a lot more throughout the school year.

The first day of school was tough. It was a great change to suddenly see all those people really focus on what they really wanted. As I walked down the hall on my way to my first lesson, I looked into all the dance studios. In one, there were girls practicing ballet. It looked really cool. I admired those who could actually do it. I was ripped out of my thoughts when we arrived in a huge room. There were lots of instruments like bass, drums, piano, recorder, and so on. A man stepped forward. He was dressed in a black suit with a red tie and a black cloak. He had a friendly face with grey hair and a grey beard. He looked around in the studio at all of us both new students and students who came back from vacation. He welcomed us to the school and told us a little about the school.

When the school day ended I was completely aware of how tough this school year was going to be with 800 live performances distributed on the Drama Department, Dance Department and Music Department.

I already felt exhausted as I walked down the hall with my newly made friends, Angela, a girl who had immigrated from Africa, she totally mastered the violin, Jamie, a girl here from the US who played the guitar like me and Jackson, a boy here from New York who was composing his own songs. Angela and Jamie chatted away while Jackson and I were talking. He told me about his brother who went here too, in the dance department. He told me that I just had to meet him some day. As we walked by the dance studios, I suddenly stopped. "Addie?" Jackson asked looking at me worriedly. "You can continue, I´ll see you tomorrow," I told him. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around walking in the opposite direction.

I was shocked. The guy in front of me looked too familiar. He span around still dancing and still not noticing me. I smiled to myself as my thoughts became clear again. I hadn´t seen Michael in so long and I missed him like crazy. He stopped dancing and I clapped my hands drawing attention to myself. He turned quickly and stood there with his mouth hanging open. "Addie?" he asked but didn´t wait for an answer before he ran to me and scooped me into his arms and spun me around in the air. I felt a little dizzy when he sat me down. "What are you doing here?" I asked though it was extremely obvious. "I mean, why didn´t you say anything?" I corrected myself when I realized my stupidity. He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled. "It´s not like dancing ballet is a turn-on for every girl," he pointed out. He smiled his gorgeous smile at me that was one of the main things that I had missed about him. I then made a movement that even I hadn´t expected. I leaned up on my toes and kissed him sweetly. I forgot to be all nervous that this would be my first kiss and all. He smiled into the kiss before pulling back. "Wow," he chuckled. My mind then grasped what I had done, and panicked. "I´m sorry," I said backing away. I wish he´s just show some sort of reaction on his beautiful face. He just stood there smiling at me. I sighed and looked down at my hands for one second before I felt his lips against mine again.

We stood there for a while just looking into each other's eyes. "So, erm, how are you?" he asked after a while when the silence sort of got awkward. "Fine, and you?" I asked and looked at him. "Yeah, I´m fine too," he replied smiling at me. I smiled back. "Have you made some friends already?" he asked, there was still awkwardness in the air. "Yeah, a few," I replied.

The conversation was still awkward. What was there to expect? The last time we had seen each other, we had been fighting. I think neither of us had expected to ever see each other again, that what we had together on the summer camp – if we had something – would stay at the summer camp.

There was silent for a moment. Suddenly a guy walked over to us. He was tall and handsome looking. "Who´s this beauty?" he asked in a fluently American accent. Her winked at me and smiled a charming smile. "Back off, she´s mine," Michael told him with a chuckle and playfully punched the other guy. "I´m yours now, huh?" I asked. He swallowed. "Yeah, if you want to be," he said and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "Is that some kind of weird way to ask me to be your girlfriend?" I asked him with a smile. "Sure, why not?" I don´t think I had wrapped my mind about the fact that he had just asked me to be his girlfriend before I answered. "Erm, sure," I answered. I clearly hadn´t thought this through. I knew that the feelings for him that had build up through the summer camp was still there, and that I wanted to call him mine, but how were we going to make everything work. With practice all the time, when would we have the time to be together. I shook those thoughts off. I was sounding like my mom. Always thinking about the consequences of her actions. She had learned from her mistakes.

"Ty, this is my girlfriend, Addie, Addie, this is my best mate, Tyler," Michael said introducing us. I already loved the way he introduced me as his girlfriend. Tyler smiled at me. "Hi," I told him and reached my hand out for him. He looked at it at first, then laughed and grabbed my hand. "Hi," he bowed for me as to make fun of me. In revenge I curtseyed. We laughed. I looked at Michael who looked like a question mark. I laughed. "What´s up, baby, you seem confused?" I asked in a sarcastic voice. "Yeah, dude, are you okay?" Tyler was playing along now. I had the feeling that Tyler would be a great friend when it came to making fun of Michael.

As the days went by I started to love the life at Juilliard. Yes, you sometimes became stressed just before one of the billion concerts that we seemed to have to go through, throughout the school year.


	10. 10 Jealousy

_**Hey guys, a million times sorry that I forgot the chapter again...anyways I know that I said that this was the last chapter but I kind of counted wrong; there´s one chapter more, which you will get tomorrow, okay, maybe I shouldn´t promise anything as I probably will forget it ayway, but I´l try to remember :p Again, I´m sorry, hope you like it :p

* * *

Chapter 10: Jealousy  
Addie´s POV:

* * *

**_

_**3 years later

* * *

**_

We neared the end of the last school year for both Michael and I. I had been invited to my teachers office after practice, she had told me that there was something she had to talk to me about. I got so nervous. What had I done wrong? I knocked on the door to the office and awaited an answer. "Come in," Mrs Green called and I opened the door. "Ah, Adrianna, please sit down," she smiled at me. "Thank you," I told her and walked to the chair on the opposite side of her mahogany desk. "I called you in today, because I had a request for you," she started. "A request?" I was confused. "Yes. I heard the new song that you have been working on recently, and I think that you should sing it for the very last concert of the school year," she said. I was shocked. I had been working on a song for a while now, I only needed Jackson´s help to start recording it in the studio. "Seriously?" this was too hard to believe. Mrs Green nodded and smiled. "So what is your answer?" she asked. I knew this was a once in a lifetime chance. There would be talent scouts at the concert. If they heard the song and they liked it, then maybe they would have some offers for me. I felt my hopes getting up already. "It would be and honer," I replied and smiled. "Then, that´s settled. Keep up the good work," she told me before I stood up. "Thank you Mrs Green," I told her before walked out of the office. As soon as the door was closed, I jumped up and screamed of happiness. Every student in the hall turned their heads to look at me. I smiled before running off to find Michael.

I found him in the studio where he was in the midst of one of his classes. I stopped outside and stood there looking at him as he danced. I enjoyed the sight. I smiled at the thought that he was mine. The class ended soon and I ran into Michael´s arms. "Wow," he exclaimed as he caught me in the air. "You seem happy today," he smiled as he put me down. "I am," I answered and smiled back. He chuckled. "What makes you so happy then?" he asked smiling. "Well, you know my teacher, Mrs Green. She had asked me to come to her office after practice. There, she asked me if I wanted to perform my new song on the last concert," I jumped into his arms again. "Wow, that´s amazing," his voice sounded hesitant. I was confused. Was he not happy for me at all? I pulled back and looked at him. "What´s wrong?" I asked. "Working on that song, means you have to hang out with Jackson more, right?" he asked. I knew where this was going. "Yes and…" I replied. This was so annoying. "I don´t like that you hang out with him. I´ve seen how that bastard is looking at you," he continued. I took a deep breath. "Where are you going with this?" I asked. "I don´t want you to work with him," he answered. "But Michael, there will be talent scouts at the concert…" I started. I hoped that I wouldn´t have to finish my sentence. I hoped that he would have gotten my point already. "What are you going to do if I work with him?" I asked. I feared his answer. "Maybe we should take a break then," he answered. I couldn´t believe him. Why did he have to act like a little child sometimes? I sighed. "What can I do to make you change your mind?" I asked. It had to work. There had to be something that I could do. "Have sex with me," he answered. I was shocked. I stepped away from him. He knew exactly how I felt about sex. "What?" I asked my voice was much harsher than I meant it to be. "I know what your view on sex is, if you want to show me that this relationship really means something to you, I want you to do it," he replied. I did love him, I really did, but this was too much, this was against my premises. "No!" I told him. "No, I won´t do it," I continued. I had thought that he wouldn´t be like all the other guys, only thinking about sex. I had thought he´d been different.

I ran off crying. Why couldn´t he just be happy for me, that jealous bastard. I ran to the bus stop to and realized that it had just taken off. I sat down on the bench and cried with my head in my hands. I missed my best friend – he always used to be there for me in situations like this. I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. If I couldn´t feel his arms around me in an embrace while he was telling me that everything was going to be fine, I could at least call him and hear his voice. "Hello?" I heard him ask. He sounded groggy. I had forgotten the time difference. If it was 6 p.m. it would be 11pm in London. "Hi," I sobbed. "Addie, what´s wrong?" he asked. I couldn´t help but giggle slightly, when I heard him fall off the bed and hit the floor with a loud bump. "Addie?" he asked when I didn´t answer. "Oh, yeah, I just look forward to see you, I miss you," I answered. I had no idea how to tell him about what Michael had said. Chris was literally going to kill him if he knew. "Addie, why did you really call? I know you didn´t call me at 11p.m. to tell me that you missed me," I he pointed out. I took a deep breath. "You know me too well," I told him. How was I going to put this? I decided to just tell him flat out what had happened. "I´m proud of you, sis," he told me when I was done speaking. If it was possible I could hear him smile through the phone. "What am I going to do? I really do love him," I sighed. Should I do it? "I think you should stop the work with Jackson," he answered. I took a deep breath. Maybe I should. I had the song and I had the melody, Jackson just wanted to record the song in his studio. "Thanks, bro, I´ll see you in two weeks," I told him. "Love you, sis," he told me before he hung up. "Love you too, Chris," I whispered as I stared at my phone. I dried my tears away with the back of my hand and sniffed. I stood up and walked home as there wouldn´t be another bus for two hours.

Michael and I didn´t talk the rest of the week. I had been postponing the conversation that I had to have with Jackson, I had to tell him that I didn´t want to work with him anymore. Friday after school I realized that this was about time to do it. I took a deep breath as I walked in the direction of the studio. I stopped outside the door and hesitantly knocked. "Addie, hey," Jackson greeted as he opened the door. "Hey," I whispered. "I have something to show you," he told me and sat down in front of some kind of master. He started playing my song. "Wow, it sounds good," I told him. I had no idea that he had actually already finished recording. He handed me a CD. "Here, I think it´s really good," he told me. "Thanks, by the way, the song got elected to play as the last song in the concert next week," I told him. He smiled brightly. "Wow, congrats," he told me and smiled.

I was grateful that I didn´t have to turn Jackson down anymore.


	11. 11 LAST CONCERT

Hey guys, shoot I forgot everything yesterday, anyway, this IS the last chapter if I have made some confusion out there :)  
I hope you guys like this chapter as much as I do :p

Please Review and tell me what you thought of this story :p Have a nice day :p

* * *

Chapter 11:  
LAST concert

* * *

Michael´s POV:

* * *

I felt terrible. I had been so mean to Addie that day where we broke up. I knew that it was against her premises to have sex before marriage and I had literally force her into doing that or disappoint her friend who wanted to help her. I knew that Jackson had a crush on Addie – my Addie. I simply couldn´t help getting jealous, when I heard, that she was going to spend more time with him than with me these next two weeks. There was nothing more in the world than I wanted than her happiness and now, she stood in front of the greatest chance Juilliard could give you, a chance to perform in front of talent scouts. How could I not be happy for her? If she got noticed by the talent scouts, maybe she could get a contract with a record company. I knew that was her biggest dream of all – to make her own CD.

It was these thoughts that made me change my mind. I knew I had to go talk to her. I felt empty without her smile and her voice telling me that she loved me. I looked around in the great cafeteria. I noticed Addie sitting all by herself at the table where we used to sit with our friends. I walked over to her. She was looking down at the table playing with her food with her spoon. "Where are the others?" I asked trying to start a conversation with her though I feared that she wouldn´t want to talk to me at all. "Practicing," she answered simply, still not looking up. "I hear you stopped working with Jackson," I tried. My voice was quiet. She looked up. "Why?"I asked. I didn´t want her to give up her dream because of me, even if I had been so stupid. "I love you, you idiot, can´t you see that?" she asked. Her words were spoken in a perfect British accent and she made me feel dumb. What was I supposed to answer to that? "Oh." Now I felt stupid. Was that the best answer you could come up with? I smacked myself on the head mentally. I sighed. "I know that this show means a lot to you and I´m sorry for the things I said. I know you hate that I get jealous but I want you to know that it´s only because I don´t want to lose you," I told her sounding more like the romantic guy in a movie that was very Cliché.

She slowly leaned in and kissed me. "Am I forgiven then?" I asked. "Indeed," she answered and smiled her gorgeous smile. "I really look forward for you to meet my family," she told me and leaned her head against my shoulder. "I´ve already met your cousin," I teased. "You know most people actually have more than one family member," she teased back. "Okay, you win," I told her when I didn´t have any good things to say back at her. "Yes!" she exclaimed and smiled at me. "I always win," she continued before leaning in and sweetly kiss me in the lips.

* * *

Addie´s POV:

* * *

Everything was arranged so Michael could stay at our place for the summer when we would go back to England again. I hadn´t been there in two years now, I missed it. Compared to New York, London was smaller and much nicer to be in and I really missed that feeling that you actually knew where you were. I still could get lost every time I walked out of the door and into the great adventure it was making my way through the great New York City.

Everything was good again between Michael and me. He couldn´t stop apologizing that he had almost forced me to have sex with him. I tried to tell him a million times that it was okay, that I didn´t think that much of it as I knew that he didn´t mean it. I knew he respected me.

The day of the last concert approached quickly. I became more and more nervous. What if something went wrong? I would take a deep breath every time that thought would appear. I had just gotten off the phone with mom telling me that they were on the way from the airport. I sat down beside Michael again and grabbed his hand. He looked down at me. "Who was that?" he asked. We had been sitting on a bench in front of Juilliard; he had been comforting me as I told him how nervous I actually was. "That was my mom, they will be here in 5 minutes," I replied and smiled at him. He smiled back before leaning down to kiss me. "I love you," I whispered. "And I, you," he replied. I giggled. He wasn´t that romantic, but he tried.

A yellow cab pulled up outside the school. I didn´t react to it as first. This was Juilliard; cabs were arriving all the time. It was when Michael shot up I reacted. "Isn´t that Chris?" he asked. I turned my head in the same direction as Michael. He was right; it was Chris who got out of the car. "Chris!" I called and ran to him. He opened his arms and laughed as he saw me running in his direction. "Addie," he said as I crushed into his muscular chest. "I missed you," he told me and smiled at me as he pulled back. I smiled back at him. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder then. I turned to him and hugged him. "I missed you, princess," he told me and smiled. "I missed you too, daddy," I replied and smiled back at him. I saw Michael walking slowly to us. He looked shocked. He hid it quickly as he approached us and smiled as he introduced himself to my parents. Mom and dad seemed to like him as they quickly started talking. Chris dragged me with him then. "What are you doing?" I asked confused. "I just want to talk to you," he replied and we sat down on the bench that Michael and I had been sitting on earlier. "What is it?" I asked confused as he frowned lightly. "Emma and I broke up," he simply said and looked down. I couldn´t help but be relieved. I had never liked Emma anyway. I regretted the smile that I could not hide. "What is funny about this?" Chris asked a little irritated. "I´m sorry, you know how I feel about her," I told him. "I know," he sighed. Now I felt bad. I was just about to apologize to him when Jamie walked by. "Hi Addie, who do we have here?" she asked and smirked. "This is my brother, Chris," I told her for the first time in a long time introducing him as my brother. "Chris this is Jamie, my friend here from Juilliard," I continued, introducing them. Jamie smiled at him. "Nice to meet you," she told him. "Nice to meet you too," Chris replied. I felt slightly awkward when I saw how they looked at each other. Their eyes were locked to each other and they both had small smile on their lips. "I´ll just go talk to Michael," I told them though, I knew that neither of them heard it. I stood up and walked away. Michael noticed me and looked away immediately.

"Why have you never told me that Chris was your brother? I thought we could tell each other everything," Michael asked when we sat on the rooftop of Juilliard. I took a deep breath. "I´m sorry that I haven´t told you about it. Chris and I normally doesn´t introduce ourselves as twins – it´s not like we´re ashamed of it or anything. We don´t just see each other as twins – he´s my best friend," I told him truthfully. He sighed. "I´m just a little bit disappointed," he told me. I got irritated at that. "Stop that," I started, cutting him off as he was about to open his mouth again. "Why can´t you just realize it already? I love you and I want to be with you forever, it´s you I want to grow old with, if you can´t see that, then you´re a fool," I told him. I hadn´t expected the grin that spread across his face. "Care to dance?" he asked. Maybe he was just changing the subject, but I couldn´t help but be charmed by his smile. "Sure," I told him. He helped me up and we started dancing on the rooftop. I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes enjoying the moment. We were just about to kiss when we heard Jamie´s giggle and Chris´s laughter coming closer. We pulled away from each other and walked hand in hand down from the roof passing by Chris and Jamie on the way.

* * *

Chris´s POV:

* * *

"What do you want to do in the future?" I asked when we had been sitting on the rooftop in silence for a moment. "Well, I hope that I can get a contract with a record label so I can continue playing on my guitar. I want to go out and see the world, do you know what I mean?" she told me. I smiled at her. "What about you?" she then asked. I took a deep breath and when I was about to open my mouth, I realized that I had no idea what I wanted. "Well, I´m on a football college in England," I started. "Yeah, but what do you want to do afterwards?" she asked. I think she knew that she was provoking me, but I liked it. "I have no idea," I admitted. She placed a hand on my back. "It´s okay," she told me. I felt stupid. I knew I wanted to go professional at football, but I knew that my chances were small. "Nothing´s impossible, you can do whatever you want," she said. Could she read my mind or what? It was like she was answering an unsaid question. Maybe she was right. I just had to believe in myself. I lifted my head to find hers only a few inches away from me. My eyes automatically fell to her lips, those thin, red lips that I longed to kiss, and she let me. I leaned in and kissed her. There was this tingling feeling going through my entire body as our lips touched.

Suddenly we could hear music from downstairs – the concert had started. I shook it off. I hated classical music. I concentrated on Jamie instead. She was beautiful with her long blond hair which I was running my hands through while kissing her. By now, it wasn´t only a kiss, it was a make-out.

"We should go down, it´s Addie´s turn soon," Jamie said as she pulled back. I groaned. "Nooo," I sounded like a little baby. She giggled and kissed me again. "Ha!" I said and tricked her into making-out with me again. She suddenly pulled back. "She´s playing now," she gasped and dragged me with her down. When we stood in the hall outside the door of the concert hall, I pressed her up against the wall and kissed her again. I didn´t want this moment to end. I felt drunk – if it´s possible to be drunk from kissing too much. She gently pushed me off of her and grabbed my tie dragging me with her inside the concert. I was amazed. On the giant stage was Addie rocking out to her song.

_No one is as lucky as us__  
__we're not at the end but__  
__But we already won__  
__No, no, no one__  
__is as lucky as us__  
__is as lucky as us_

As I listened to lyrics of the song that she had written, I felt proud. That was my baby sister standing there on the stage living out her dream, just like I was going to do. Jamie had really taught me to dream again...

* * *

The end

* * *

Thank you guys for reading this story, I really appreciate it :p Again a special thanks to McSteph and Amy for sticking with us all this time :p


End file.
